


Competição de Dança

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Humor, Lady Loki
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Loki desafia Janet para uma competição de dança.





	Competição de Dança

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance Competition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532334) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Loki encarou a pista de dança, irritada. Isso era trapaça, e Loki era a única que podia trapacear em uma competição.

“Eu sei o que você está fazendo, Mulher Inseto,” ela disse, batendo seus saltos contra o chão de madeira.

“Cuidado, Loki, você está ficando verde que nem as suas roupas,” Janet disse, voando perto dela e piscando, antes de retornar para a pista de dança.

“Isso não vai te entregar a vitória,” Loki disse.

Ela observou Janet com cuidado. Apesar de seu pequeno tamanho atual, Loki podia ver ela claramente, ela era treinada como guerreira afinal. O truque não seria saber o que Janet tinha feito, mas replicar isso por si mesma. Loki quase se arrependia de ter desafiado Janet, ela deveria saber que não seria uma simples competição de dança. Apesar de que não tinha desafiado Janet pessoalmente, só tinha dito que qualquer passo de dança que alguém tivesse, ela podia fazer a mesma coisa, só que melhor.

“Não preciso trapacear para ganhar,” ela disse.

E então a música mudou, Janet voltou ao seu tamanho normal, pousando ao lado de Loki no bar.

“Foi só isso?” Loki disse, desconsiderando, apesar de ter ficado impressionada.

“Nem adianta fingir que isso não foi a coisa mais legal de todos os tempos! Quero ver você tentar. E não se esqueça, você tem que voar e ser pequena.”

Loki revirou os olhos. “Sim, estou ciente disso.”

O que Janet não sabia era que Loki estava trabalhando em um feitiço que seria perfeito para isso. Não lhe daria asas, mas a deixaria pequena o bastante, e ela sempre poderia adicionar mais magia para voar.

Ela esperou pela música certa, e então usou seu feitiço. Depois disso, foi só uma questão de copiar os passos de Janet.

Assim que a música terminou, Janet estava de pé, aplaudindo.

“É isso aí!” ela disse animada, pulando para cima e para baixo.

Loki voltou para seu tamanho normal e parou na frente de Janet. “Então, você admite que sou a dançarina superior?”

Janet pulou nela, abraçando ela pelo pescoço e dando um beijo na bochecha. “De jeito nenhum! Você só copiou exatamente o que eu fiz, mas admito que você ganhou a aposta. Tecnicamente.”

Loki perdeu sua compostura por um momento, abraçando Janet de volta. “Desde que você admita que ganhei, suponho que isso seja aceitável.”

Janet riu. “Vamos lá, então. Tenho que te comprar aquela bebida.” Ela parou, e então encarou Loki. “Apesar de que você não precisava me desafiar para me fazer te comprar uma bebida,” ela disse, e então piscou.


End file.
